


Atomic Recess

by Zecronia



Category: Atomic Betty, Recess
Genre: F/M, Maybe Romance, Recess - Freeform, atomic oc, crossover kinda, follows episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecronia/pseuds/Zecronia
Summary: Join ‘Dede’ as she goes through her life as a fourth grade student at third street elementary school with her friends, however Dede has a couple of secrets that no one knows about, the main one being that’s she’s a galactic guardian and that she has a responsibility to help protect the universe.





	1. The break in

**Author's Note:**

> AN - this is gonna kinda be a crossover of two of my childhood cartoons, them being recess and atomic Betty, I will only be adding episodes of atomic Betty if they fit well with the recess episodes.  
> also Betty won’t actually be in any episodes she’ll be replaced with my OC ‘Dede’.   
> Dede’s full name will be released in a later chapter as I don’t know if I can make a chapter with the idea I have now.

“Tomato surprise, just when you thought it was safe to go back into the lunch room.” Said TJ as he was handed a bowl.

“Last time I had this stuff my gut was on fire for a week. It’s like acid.” Exclaimed spinelli.

“Citric acid really.” Replied Gretchen as she grabbed a bowl. “Carbon based, electro magnetic heated to create a synthetic compound which has some admirable qualities.” By now TJ, spinelli and Gretchen had arrived at the table their other three friends where at.

“You means it ok to eat?” TJ questioned pointing at his bowl.

“No, I mean if you let it age it can burn a hole in the concrete floor.”

“It doesn’t have too far to go right now.” Replied Vince as he pulled his spoon out of his bowl, only for it to disintegrate.

“You’re lucky, you always bring a lunch from home Dede.” Said mikey, looking at her lunch in slight envy.

“My moms very persistent about me eating proper, edible food.” Dede replies taking a bite out of her sandwich.

“That’s it, this time they’ve gone too far.” Proclaimed TJ standing up. “All this year they’ve been feeding us fish stick made out off cardboard, macaroni and cheese stuck together with paste and now this.” He said pointing to the bowls 5 of the 6 kids had on the table before slamming his hands on the table. “Well I’ve had enough, I say it time we go back there and find the good food they’ve been keeping from us all along.”

“TJ you’ve gotta be crazy.” Exclaimed Vince.

“Maybe, but at least I’ll be full, now who’s with me.”

“Im in.” Said Spinrlli.

“I’m in.” Said mikey.

“Me to.” Said Gretchen.

“Why not, could be fun.” Joined Dede.

“Great, then let’s go and get us our food.” Said TJ as he then got on the floor with the others all joining him. As they were crawling under a table Mikey bumped his head on the table make TJ gesture to him to go a bit more careful, when they knew the cost was clear they then all went to the doors leading to the kitchen with Spinelli and Vince on one side and TJ, Dede and Gretchen on the other. “Cover me, I’m going in.”

As TJ walked in he was looking around the filthy kitchen before a golden light caught his attention, it turned out to be a fridge with them good food’ written on it. The moment TJ reaches out to open the fridge the sound of alarms blasted through the kitchen, startling TJ before a hand landed on his shoulder making him turn around, only to see ms Finster.

“Ms Finster, how nice to see you.” TJ said innocently.

“TJ Detweiler, we meet again.” Said Ms Finster gleefully, before dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the little look over thing. (Really have no idea what it’s called. I never had one of them in my schools.) “let’s look at a boy who seems to enjoy breaking school rules.” Shouted Ms Finster getting the attention of every student in the cafeteria. “ a boy who scribbled crude caricatures on the walls on principle Prickles door and now this.” Ms Finster pointed at TJ who was waving his arms in the air like he just won a award. “Pilfering food from the cafeteria kitchen, what’d you suppose we should do with a boy this bad? Say I have an idea, no recess.” This made everyone gasp in horror.

“Why does the teacher tear out his soul.” Shouted Mikey in dispear.

At recess while everyone was playing around and having fun the school snitch Randall cam running up to Ms Finster.

“Ms Finster Ms Finster, those girls over there said a bad word.”

“Good job Randall, here’s a cookie.” Ms Finster fed him a cookie like a dog. As they were both distracted Dede, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen and Mikey all snuck behind the and ran to the window leading to the cafeteria.

“Psst, TJ.” Whispered Spinelli.

“Hey guys.” Replied TJ as he came to the window.

“How you holding out buddy.” Asked Vince.

“Oh you know keeping busy, but there is one thing I’d like you guys to do for me.”

“What’s that?” Asked Dede.

“GET ME OUT OF HERE.” Shouted TJ grabbing Vince’s shirt.

“TJ please.” Pleaded Vince as TJ let him go.

“I’m going crazy in here you guys, I’ve counted the ceiling tiles 13 time already, there 1,678, YOU HEAR ME 1,678.”

“Don’t worry TJ, we’re with you man.” Said Spinelli trying time calm him down.

“Yeah, no matter what happens we’re all in this together.” Vince reassured him.

“HEY.” Ms Finster shouted as she rounded the corner and saw the 5 friends by the window. “What are you kids doing there?”

“Cya.” Exclaimed Vince as the 5 friends ran away with Ms Finster chasing them.

“You guys, come back.” Begged TJ waving his arm out of the window.

The group of 5 kids was able to lose Ms Finster and hide behind some dumpsters, sitting down so that they are more hid.

“Poor TJ, he’s really loosing it in there.” Vince said worried for his friend.

“A kid without recess, it too horrible for words.” Exclaimed Mikey.

“Well I say we go in there and bust home out.” Suggested Spinelli.

“An admirable suggestion Spinelli, but based on my calculations and attempts at rescue has a 70% chance of failure.” Replied Gretchen making them all look down sad that they couldn’t help their friend.

“Hey I got an idea.” Exclaimed Mikey making the other 4 jump and look at him. “ let’s go and ask the guru kid.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Dede shrugged and got up leading the other to where guru kid was.

“Oh great guru kid, our friend has been thrown into detention and we know not what to do.” Asked Mikey.

“Consider the bumblebee, alone he’s worth nothing, but with his fellow bees he becomes a swarm and enjoys bountiful quantities of honey.” Replied Guru kid.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Questions Spinelli.

“Don’t you see, we’re the bee.” Said Mikey. “We can’t save TJ alone, but if we had help…?”

“Actually he may have something there.” Exclaimed Gretchen taking out her notes. “If we’re able to get all the other kids on the playground to help us, our likelihood of success will increase 10-15%.”

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go.” Said Spinelli.

“Thank guru kid.” Thanked Mikey as they all ran off. As they had left the guru kid another kid had walked up to him to ask for some advice as well.

“Oh great guru kid, how can I get an A on my next spelling test?”

————————————————-

“So let me get this straight, you want me and Sam to dig under the lunchroom, break through the floor and bust TJ out just so he can have recess?” Asked Dave.

“Ummm, yeah that about the size of it.” Replied Vince.

“Neat.” Both diggers replies before getting to work, however it go a smoothly as Vince would have liked. “Hey Dave, you’re digging the wrong way.”  
“What are you crazy, that’s how you get to the Principals office.”  
“Who are you calling crazy, stupid.”  
“Stupid? I’ll show you stupid.” And then they started to hit each other with their shovels.

“Their not gonna help us, are they?” Questioned Vince.  
“Not in a million years.” Replies Gretchen. The group of 5 decide to leave the diggers alone and walked off, before Mikey came up with an idea.

“I’m telling you, the swingers always up for new adventures, she loves this kinda stuff.” Assured Mikey.

“What’s she doing now?” Asked Gretchen.

“Trying to go over the swing set, to go where no kid has gone before.” Replied Mikey.

“Great, but will she help us?” Questions Spinelli.

“Sure.” Exclaimed Mikey, however the swinger girl never got to help us as she went flying off of the swing. “As soon as she gets back from the nurse.” The next idea that the group was trying was a plan Gretchen had came up with, her plan was to ask the kindergarteners for help.

“I can’t believe we’re gonna talk to kindergarteners, it’s humiliating.” Facepalmed Vince.

“No one else will help us.” Said Spinelli.

“I’ve been studying these primitive grads now for some time and I think I can communicate with them, follow me.” Said Gretchen as she walked out of the bush they were all hiding in with the other following close behind her. “Hello kindergarteners, we have come from the land of the big kids, across the wide playground, to ask you help.” Gretchen leaned closer to Spinelli and whispered “I’m gonna use the aluminum foil.” Before she took a piece out of her pocket. “Look, shiny metal, do you like the shiny metal? If you help us we’ll give you the shiny metal, what’d you say kindergarteners?”

“Let’s eat them.” Said one kindergartener.

“RUN.” Screamed Gretchen as the 5 older kids all ran away with the kindergarteners chasing them. After awhile they fourth grader managed to lose the kindergarteners as they were back behind the trash bins.

“Oh man, what are we gonna do now?” Asked Vince.

“Yeah, it’s like nobody wants to help.” Sighed Spinelli.

“Well there is still one person we can ask.” Said Dede as she stood up.

“Yeah, and who’s that?” Replied Spinelli.

“King Bob, if we can get him to help then all the other kids will help as well.”

“I don’t want to see him Dede, I’m scared.” Said Mikey.

“He better help otherwise he’s gonna meet my good friend madam fist.” Replied Spinelli.

“Listen Spinelli, dealing with a kid of Bibs status takes finesse, not brawn, just leave the talking to me, ok.” Said Vince as they all started for the jungle gym. Once they had arrive and were in front of king Bob Vince got done on his knee. “Oh great King Bob, overseer of the playground, we come to ask your favour. You see my leege, our best friend TJ has been caught by the Finster and we gotta bust him out.”

“Hey, get that first grader off of my sand.” Demanded Bob as the group looked back only to see some other sixth grader drag the first grader away.

“What I’m trying to say here is, that we can’t do it alone.”

“Yeah, we really, really need your help.” Pleaded Mikey.

“You hear that, the fourth graders need my help.” Said King Bob before he burst out laughing. “Of corse you need my help, everyone needs my help, I’m the king.”

“Great, so you’ll help us?” Cheered Mikey.

“I didn’t say that, you see being king of the playground is a heavy responsibility, it is I who must make sure the first graders don’t get all uppity, it is I who must make sure that is sixth graders are treated with respect, I can’t be helping every single kid, with every single problem they bring to me, my royal mind is just too busy, you understand, TOO BUSY.”

“But your majesty..” Vince tried to reason.

“Enough.” Bob interrupted Vince. “I’ve got better things to do then worry about some dumb kid.”

“Some dumb kid?” Asked Spinelli as she started to get mad. “Who does he think he is calling TJ some dumb kid.”

“Now Spinelli you promised.” Vince tried to calm her down.

“No she’s right.” Said Dede as she walked up to Bob and pointed at him. “You sit there on your sixth grade butt ruling over the playground like some sort of big shot.”

“Let us tell you something mister playground king. Said Spinelli as she joined Dede In front of king Bob. “You are nothing but some dumb kid.”

“Dede, Spinelli.” Vince said shocked. “They didn’t mean it your highness.”

“I’m afraid I have to concur with my friends.” Said Gretchen as she stepped up.

“Gretchen.”

“Well I mean, technically they are correct, Bob is dumb and he is just a kid.”

“Yeah and if you think about it, we’re all just some dumb kid to somebody’s this crazy mixed up universe.” Said Mikey. 

“My big brother thinks I’m some dumb kid” said corn chip girl.

“My mom called me some dumb kid this morning.” Said one of king Bob’s ‘guards’.

“I’ll bet even you’ve been called some dumb kid at some time or another, right mister king Bob sir.” Asked Mikey.

“It’s not nice being called a dumb kid is it?” Questioned Dede as Bob looked down.

“So next time you go around calling a guy some dumb kid, just remember this, you’re one too.” Said Spinelli.  
“And let’s face it Bob, if we kids don’t stand up for each other, then who will?”

“The midget girl is right.” Said Bob as he stood up to address the kids on the playground. “Kids of the playground, the dumb kid should be free.” Not long after the kids finished cheering the pan got set in motion.

Spinelli was by Ms Finster as she whistles up to Gretchen who was on the jungle gym, who gave a thumbs up to Dede who was tying a rope around the bottom of the swing set. Once she finished Dede told swinger girl she can do her thing, when she got high enough she let go and managed to wrap the rope around a pole so the kindergarteners could climb. As the got to the top and opened one of the panels of the roof, they held onto upsidedown girl and started to swinger her, opening the door for our 5 fourth graders to come running in. 

“It’s jammed.” Stated Spinelli as she couldn’t open the door to the cafeteria.

“Stand back, I’ve got just the stuff.” Said Gretchen as she took out a vile of a red liquid. “Tomato surprise.” Gretchen put some of the tomato surprise on the hinges and door handle before pushing the door down easily. With that they all ran inside and looked around for TJ finding him on one of the tables, as Vince shook him they found out it was just his jacket and hat.

“I’m free, I’m free, I’m free.” They all heard TJ’s voice only to look and see him outside.

“TJ, what are you doing out there?” Asked Vince.

“What are you guys doing in there?” TJ asked back.

“That’s my question as well.” Said a voice behind them, they all turned around only to find Ms Finster standing at the door of the cafeteria that Gretchen knocked down. “But since you seem so eager to return to the classroom, you’ll be happy to learn that recess will be over in just about, now.” As soon as Ms Finster said that the bell signalling the end of recess went off.

“No, no, noooooo.” Screamed TJ falling to his knees as Ms Finster laughed. 

———————————————————————-

“Well TJ, we did our best.” Said Vince as all 6 were walking home after school. 

“Yeah, sorry we didn’t get to you in time.” Spinelli said.

“Hey come on, you guys did something most kids wouldn’t even try, you the best friends a kid could ever have.” Reassured TJ.

“Thanks TJ.” Dede smiles at him.

“Actually it was a relatively entertaining recess.” Said Gretchen. 

“Yeah.” Agreed Spinelli.

“We had the upsidedown girl, the swinger, the diggers….. hey whatever happened to the diggers anyway?” Asked Vince.

“Why knows.” Replied Dede.

“Yeah, Dede right, they’ll turn up tomorrow like nothing happened, now who wants to go to Kelso’s.” Said TJ slightly running ahead, before they could go to far though they heard a beeping sound.

“Errr… you guys go ahead, i just remembered I’ve gotta get home.” Said Dede covering her bracelet before running off, leaving all her friends confused.

————————————————————————

Meanwhile All the way in Beijing China a floor tile moved out of the floor and digger Dave popped out.

“Alright TJ, we’re here.”

“Hey, wait a minute, this isn’t our school.” Said Sam as he looked around. 

“Errr Dave?”

“Yeah.”

“Do those kids look like kindergarteners to you?” The kids said something that the diggers couldn’t understand before starting to run at the diggers, which made them run away.


	2. The great jungle gym standoff

The great jungle gym standoff

10 o’clock at third street school was that start of recess, the moment the bell rang all the kids came running outside to enjoy their free time.

“Last one to old rusty has to give Miss Finster a sponge bath.” Challenged Spinelli.

“Hey that’s my job.” Exclaimed Randal, how ever no one was listening to him as they ran to the old jungle gym and started having fun climbing the monkey bars and sliding down the slide.

“Man, I love this thing.” Said TJ before he slid down the slide on his stomach, how ever when he reached the bottom he landed in front of principal prickly. “Oh uhh… principal prickly, what bring you out onto the playground sir?”

“Your happiness son, tape it off boys.  
Prickly said first to TJ then to the two maintance guy that were behind him, who had some yellow tape and wrapped it around old rusty.

“What’s going on here?” Asked Dede.

“The school board has finally released some long over funds and you kids are gonna get a brand new jungle gym.” Said Princkly making all the kids cheer happily. “Just as soon as we can tear down this old hunk of junk.” As soon as those words left his mouth all the cheering stopped.

“You mean, you’re gonna tear down old rusty?” Asked Mikey.

“Old rusty, isn’t that quint.” Said Prickly laughing a bit.” That’s right kid, the construction workers will be here at 11 to start wrecking, so all you kids stay off this thing and remember if anyone asks, mr Prickly is a great principle and his first priority is now and always has been, you children, now get out of my way you little brats.” 

“I...I can’t believe it.” Said TJ after prickley left.

“Recess without old rusty, say it isn’t so.” Asked Spinelli.

“Why do grown ups always do these things.” Asked Mikey as he sat on the slide of old rusty.

“I’ll never forget this old thing.” Replied TJ.

“Yeah.” Said Vince. “Right there was when swinger girl laughed so hard she swallowed her lose tooth.”

“And right there was where binky Jones fell of and broke his collar bone and had to have that plate put in his head.” Said Gretchen.

“You just can’t replace memories like that.” Said Spinelli.

“Old rusty was here when my big brother was in school.” Said TJ.

“Old rusty was here when my parents were in school.” said Dede.

“Heck, old rusty was here when my great uncle Mary was in school.” Said Mikey.

“You uncle Mary?” Questioned Vince.

“Don’t ask.” Said Gretchen.

“Who knows how long old rusty has really been here.” Said Spinelli as they all imagined how old rusty was all the way back to the cave man days.

“Old rusty has been here since the beginning of time.” Stated Vince.

“Yeah.” Said TJ. “But you know the main reason I’ll never forget old rusty, because it was right here back on the very first day of kindergarten that the six of us first met.”

“Yeah, I was the start of our friendship.” Said Dede with a slight smile.

————————————————————————-

A young TJ and Dede walked up to four kids that where playing on the jungle gym and said hi.

————————————————————————

“Oh yeah.” said Gretchen.

“I forgot about that.” Replies Spinelli just as the bell rang, four of the six kids started walking back into the school be fore Vince looked back and saw TJ and Dede still standing where they were.

“You coming Teej, Dee?”

“No.” Said TJ.

“I think we’ll just play on old rusty for a little while.” Said Dede. 

“But Dede recess is over, miss grotke will have to send you to the office.” Said Gretchen. 

“She’ll understand, you guys go on, we’ll be there in a minute.” Replied TJ.

“Suit yourselves.” Said Spinelli as the four started to walk off again. When everyone had walked into the school Dede and TJ walked up to old rusty before climbing it, TJ had sat on the slide while Dede sat next to him with her legs hanging off.

“I still can’t believe that they want to get rid of old rusty.” Said Dede as she looked down.

“We can’t just do nothing, we have to be able to stop them somehow.” 

“But how?”

“If they want to knock down old rusty, they’ll have to knock us down with it.”

“You sure that’ll work?”

“It’s worth a try, are you with me Dede?”

“Always.” Dede and TJ high fives, knowing that they go through this together, no matter what. And so they waited all the way until 11 o’clock, once the clock struck 11 the construction workers showed up, once they saw Dede and TJ they all stopped walking and looked at them.

“Hey kids, what are you doing up there?” Asked the one that looked to be in charge.

“Playing.” Replied TJ.

“Well get down from there, we’ve got work to do.”

“We can’t.” Said Dede.

“What’d do you mean you can’t? Get off that thing, we’ve got orders to knock it down.”

“Sorry.” Said TJ not feeling sorry at all.

“Now look kids, either you get of or… or were gonna have to knock it down with you two on it.”

“If that’s how we have to go, then so be it.” Said TJ folding his arms, his response shocked the construction workers who were at a loss on what to do so they just gave up and walked inside the school. Dede and TJ looked at each other and high fives again for their mini victory however it was short lived as the doors soon burst open to reveal miss Finster making them both gulp.

“TJ detweiler and Dede King, I should have know it was you two behind all this. What disgusting perverted thing are you both up to now.” (Can’t believe that was actually said in the cartoon. 😂)

“Playing.” Said Dede as she swung her legs back and forth.

“WHAT.” Miss Finster shouted as students started to show up behind her. “Don’t you know that recess is over. Get down from there this minute.”

“Sorry miss Finster, but if we get down those men are just gonna wreck old rusty and we just can’t let that happen.” Said TJ firmly.

“How dare you talk to me like that you little hooligan. Now get off that thing or I’ll take my shoes to ya.”

“Never, old rusty is the heart and soul of this school.” 

“He’s almost as old as you are.” Teased Dede.

“Why without rusty this place would just be a big building with….with a bunch of books and teachers and stuff.”

“I said get down from there Deteriler, King. Before I have to come up there and get you myself.” Said miss Finster.

“Then you’ll have to get me too.” Said a voice from behind miss Finster as Mikey walked forward towards the jungle gym.

“And me.” Said Spinelli, joining them.

“And me.” Said Gretchen. As soon as Gretchen was on the jungle gym all the other kids joined in.

“You might get one of us, but you can’t get us all.” Said Spinelli.

“You brats have 10 seconds to get down from there before I have everyone of you expelled.” Shouted miss Finster. “1….2…”

“What do we want.” Started TJ.

“Our jungle gym.” Finished Dede.

“When do we want it.”

“Now!” TJ and Dede started to repeat this and soon all the other kids joined in with the chanting as well.

“That’s it, do something.” Said miss Finster to the construction workers.

“Sorry lady but tearing down a jungle gym with kids on it is against union rules.” Said one worker.

“It didn’t use to be but we had a meeting.” Said a different one, making miss Finster scream in frustration before walking off as the kids cheered at her retreat.

“Their giving up.” Said Spinelli.

“We won, we won.” Said Vince.

“I hope you’re right Vince I really hope you’re right.” Said TJ. At 12 o’clock the kids were all still by old rusty, however they were all singing kumbaya.

“All these kid’s unifying against oppression, it’s so beautiful.” Said Mikey.

“Yeah yeah, real beautiful.” Said Spinelli. “But what’s the man up to now? That’s what I want to know.”

“Me too Spinelli, me too.” Said TJ.

————————————————————————

“This is a disaster, you hear me, a disaster.” Said prickly as he turned away from the window to look at all the teachers. “Do you have any idea on how this is going to affect my career, if the papers get wind of this I can kiss the cushy job at spear ague middle school goodbye.”

“Excuse me principal prickly sir, but maybe the kids have a point.” Said miss grotke. “Maybe we should just give them what they want, I mean it’s just a jungle gym.”

“Just a jungle gym.” Asked miss Finster. “I always knew you were a trouble maker grotke, give into the jungle gym today and they’ll want better food tomorrow, soon they’ll be demanding longer recess and more free reading time, eventually rock and roll will take over the world, society will crumble and western civilisation will come to an end.”

“I see your point miss Finster but we can’t start by using force, I think we first need to take the middle course. I’ll try to reason with them and if that doesn’t work, we’ll execute plan P.” Said prickly shocking all the teachers.

“Plan P, but principal prickly don’t you think that’s a bit extreme.” Asked miss grotke.

“Extreme times call for extreme measures miss grotke.”

“Excellent.” Said miss Finster rubbing her hands together.

————————————————————————

“Faculty approaching.” Said Spinelli as she interrupted everyone’s singing.

“Hello children, lovely day, isn’t it?” Asked prickly.”in fact it’s such a nice day, why waste it on this ruckity old peice of junk metal. If you’d all just step down for a minute we can exchange it for a high end state of the art plastic one. I hear it even has a realistic feel plastic pirates wheel.” 

“Nevert, old rusty is ours and we’ll never give him up.” Said TJ as he stood up, making the kids cheer for what he was saying.

“Well sorry you feel this way but if you’ll let me explain things you’ll see the light of reason. This ‘old rusty’ as you call it is school property and as the keeper of the school property I feel a sense of ownership over it, so in the name of third street school it is my responsibility to say to you, get off my jungle gym.”

“Your jungle gym.” Said Dede as she stood up next to  
TJ. “How can you own a jungle gym?”

“How can you own how it feels to have the monkey bars between a kids fingers, when he’s hanging in mid air.” Asked TJ. “How can you put a price on the cool clean metal on a guys butt when he’s sliding full blast down a slide.it’s like…...magic. And let me tell you something principal prickly, magic is not school property.” 

“Heck no, we won’t go.” Dede started to chant and the other kids soon joined in with her.

“Ok, that’s it. Miss Finster execute plan P.” Said prickly making all the kids gasp.”that’s right, I’m calling your parents.”

“Our parents.” Said Gretchen.

“How low can they get.” Asked Vince.

“Oh those feinds.” Said Mikey. By the time the parents had arrived out onto the playground they were shocked to see all their kids by or on the jungle gym singing ‘we shall not be moved’.

“Look at what you rotten no good children are up to now.” Said prickly as he looked back at the parents. “They’ve instigated a riot.”

“Hey, isn’t that the same jungle gym we use to play on?” Asked one of the parents. “Man that thing is old.”

“Exactly, that’s why we have to tare it down and put up a new one.”

“Tare it down.” Said another parent.

“You can’t tare old rusty down.” Said the first parent.

“Yeah, this is we’re Laura Jameson laughed so hard she swallowed her loss tooth.” Said one of the moms.

“And where Randy fell off and broke his arm, hey you still have that plate in you head.” Asked the second dad to the first.

“Sure do.” He said knocking on his head.

“Don’t you people understand what’s happening here.” Asked prickly. “Your kids are standing in the way of progress and as parents it’s your job to stop them. Now get over there and do what you have to do.”

“Don’t worry principal prickly, we know exactly what we have to do.” Said the mother as she walked to the jungle gym, however instead of stopping the kids she climbed onto the jungle gym and stood behind TJ and Dede and started to sing with the kids. This made all the other parents and most teachers to join the kids on the jungle gym to sing as well.

“But you people can’t do this.” Said prickly.

“Actually sir, they can.” Replied miss Finster.

“WHAT.”

“Well that women there is mrs hanersee, the president of the PTA, and that’s jack riley the superintendent’s brother in law and that’s…..”

“Alright fine, they wanna keep this rotten old pile of rust, let them. Keep it ya hear me, keep it.” Shouted prickly before he walked indoors with miss Finster behind him as everyone cheered.

“Emmm….TJ I’ve been doing some figuring and according to my calculations.” Said Gretchen.

“Huh?” Asked TJ having not heated her clearly.

“With this much weight on it, the structural limits of old rusty.”

“What?” Still unable to hear her. “I can’t hear you Gretchen.”

“There are too many……” Gretchen never got to finish her sentence as by then the jungle gym was starting to collapse.

“Look out she’s gonna cave.” Said Spinelli.

“Everyone, you need to get off of old rusty.” Shouted Dede and as soon as she shouted it everyone one jumped off just in time, as the jungle gym fully collapsed after Dede jumped off, who was the last to leave.

“After all that, and now it’s gone.” Said TJ.

“Maybe yes, maybe no.” Said one of the construction workers as he picked up a piece of old rusty. “Hey lue, doesn’t the mega 2000 use the same ¾ inch 260 pipe as this?”

“Yeah and it’s got one of these 4.5 feet luka shafts to.” 

“You thinking what I’m thinking.”

“Folks, leave it to us.”

————————————————————————

“I christen you, new rusty.” Said TJ before all the kids went to play on the newly put together jungle gym, well all the kids except for Dede as when she was gonna join the other kids she was stopped by a beeping sound.

“Really.” Said Dede looking down at her bracket.

“Hey Dede, you coming or what.” Said Spinelli from on top of new rusty.

“Yeah, I just gotta go to the bathroom first, so I’ll see ya in a bit,” said Dede as she ran off into the school.

“Ok well hurry back.” Shouted Spinelli after her.

————————————————————————

When Dede entered the girls bathroom she made sure it was clear before pressing a button on her bracket only for a hollowgram of a fish standing upright in a blue military uniform to show. 

“Atomic Candy reporting for duty.” Said Dede as she saluted.

“Your nemesis, Maximus I.Q appears to be stealing gold from all across the galaxy, I need you to stay on high alert.” Said admiral dagill.

“Why is he stealing the gold sir?”

“It’s a mystery candy, nobody knows.”

“Alright well I’m on the case sir.” Dede said before ending the call and having her ship beam her up.

————————————————————————

(The rest goes just like how it does in atomic Betty episode, atomic Rodger)


	3. The new kid

The new kid

“Come on little guy.” Said Mikey as he looked into a plastic cup half filled with soil, before turning to Dede and Spinelli who were next to him watering the small plants growing in their cups. “I don’t get it, I’ve been waiting 3 whole days and my little plant just won’t grow.”

“Hey lud nut, did you remember to put the seed in?” Asked Spinelli.

“Oops.” Said Mikey looking into his cup again.

“Okay, everybody know the plan.” Asked TJ as he walked up to the 3.

“We’re with ya TJ.” Dede said as she and TJ fist bumped,

“Ok that’s good, then let’s do it.” As soon as TJ finished talking he looked to the side and nodded to Gretchen who nodded back.

“Ms grotke, ms grotke.” Said Gretchen grabbing ms grotke’s attention.

“Yes Gretchen, do we have a problem with our science project.”

“No ms grotke, I’m quite clear on the basic purpose of light and no light.” Gretchen held up two different plants, one alive and one dead. “But I’m more interested in the effects on nitrogen enriched soil.”

“Well...errr...gee, I don’t know.”

“Or perhaps a richer fertilizer, like a nitra frosted plant, I’ve also heard rumour-“ as Gretchen kept talking to ms grotke TJ turned and looked at Vince who nodded and ran passed ms grotke to her desk, where he opened the top draw to grab a key which he tossed to Spinelli, who in turn threw it to Dede who was kneeling on top of some more students, pyramid style, next to the clock. Dede put the key into the clock and the screen popped open, before turning the minute handle around an hour, it was now only a few minutes to 10am, before she moved it to 10 o’clock she looked back at TJ who nodded at her, when Dede moved it to 10 she quickly closed the clock glass face grabbed the key and jumped down, as everyone ran back to their seats.

“What the?” Asked ms grotke as soon as the bell ran, she turned to look at the clock then as the students who were all smiling at her from their chairs. “Recess already? I must be having trouble with my inner clock. Oh well, class dismissed.”

“Alright.” Shouted Dede as she jumped up and ran to the door with the other students behind her, as she opened the door she was stopped by a tall man in a green military uniform.

“Ms grotke, LT griswold U.S.M.C, here to deploy my son.” Said the man.

“Deploy?” Asked ms grotke.

“Yes ma’am. My boy gustav has been assigned to your barracks, I mean class.”

“Any guy name Gustav is bound to be trouble.” Whispered Vince next to TJ.

“Well we’re always happy to welcome a new student to our circle of friends, umm… where is gustav?” Asked ms grotke.

“Private, report.” Said LT Griswold as he stepped aside, revealing a scrawny looking kid also dress in green.

“That’s gustav?” Whispered Mikey.

“Well my duty here is done.” LT griswold saluted. “Ms grotke, boys and girls.” Then he turned around and left.

“Oh… welcome to our little classroom family gustav, why don’t you describe for us a bit of your personal journey.” Said ms grotke.

“Well my name is gus, I’ve been to 12 schools in the past six years and my only friend is my pet snake named Herbert.” Said gus in a dull voice.

“Uhhh… ms grotke.” Said Willy.

“Yes Willy.”

“Can we go to recess now?”

“Why certainly.” As soon as she said that all the kids cheered before running out.

“Excuse me but…. isn’t it kind of early for recess.” Questioned gus.

“Oh no, it’s part of our daily ritual. We always go to recess at 10.”

“But it’s only-“

“Come on gus. .” Said TJ interrupting gus before he can tell ms grotke what the time was.

“We’ll show you around.” Said Dede as she led the boys outside.

“Darn solar watches, I’m gonna have to stop buying outta the home catalogs. 

Outside on the playground the 6 friends were showing gus around the school.

“Now over there is the jock section, their basically harmless, but you could get a nasty wedgie if you catch them in a bad mood.” Said TJ.

“Uhhh… TJ, Dede, can I speak to you both privately please.” Asked Vince.

“Sure thing Vince.” Said Dede.

“You guys introduce gus to the bug eating kid.” Said TJ before the others all left. “We’ll catch up.”

“What are you both doing, you know the rules, you not suppose to speak to a kid like him for at least 48 hours.” Said Vince.

“A kid like him?” Said TJ.

“What’d you mean a kid like him?” Asked Dede.

“You know, a new kid.” Whispered Vince.

“Awww come on Vince, I’m not gonna say anything, Dede’s not gonna say anything, you’re not gonna say anything, the rest of the class isn’t gonna say anything, who’s gonna know?” Said TJ.

————————————————————

“And way back there is where they keep the kindergarteners pinned up.” Said Dede pointing to where the kindergarteners were.

“You wouldn’t wanna go in there.” Finished TJ.

“I’ll say, the last kid that wandered over there, they never saw him again.” Said Mikey, but out of no where gus burst out crying. “It’s alright, he might just have got transferred or something.”

“No it’s not that.” Said gus as he walked forward a bit before turning and looked back at the group. “It’s just, I’ve been to 12 schools in 6 years and nobody’s ever been this nice to me before, it’s so beautiful.”

“There, there, little guy,.” Said Mikey when gus started crying again. “Things are different now.”

“Yeah.” Said Spinelli as she walked up to gus. “Here you’ll always have friends.” Before Spinelli could say anymore the sound of drums rang out.

“Sixth graders.” A fellow fourth grader shouted before running off. The group of 6 looked back to see king Bob coming, as the dropped to the floor to bow, TJ and Dede both pulled gus down with them.

“Who’s that?” Asked gus.

“King Bob, he runs the place.” Informed Dede.

“Just be real humble and what ever you do, don’tsay you’re a”before TJ could finish his warning he got interrupted.

“HALT.” Said kink Bob looking at gus. “Who are you?”

“Oh uh, hey there Bob, your majesty sir, this is uh gus griswald, he’s umm..well he’s.” Stuttered TJ before gus interrupted him.

“I’m a new kid.” Making TJ and Dede facepalm.

“A new kid eyy, we haven’t had a new kid around here lately. Where’s the old new kid.” Asked Bob as a kid stepped forward.

“Here I am your highness.” He said bowing.

“New kid, you’re no longer the new kid from now on you are, you are.” Said Bob struggling to remember the kids name until one of the guards whispered to him. “Right, you are Morse P Hingle again.”

“Oh thank you, thank you.” Said morse kissing bobs hand.

“Ok your welcome, just easy on the ring huh.”

“I got a name, I got a name. I’m not a nobody anymore wow.” Morse cheered. King Bob looked at gus before grabbing him and holding him up.

“Behold, we have a new, new kid. From now on he will be known as the new kid, the new kid and nothing else.” Said king Bob as other kids cheer.

“Hehe, how bad can It be?” Asked gus, looking at the group of 6.

“He has no idea.” Said Dede looking at gus in pity.

“Yeah, poor kids gonna lose it.” Said Spinelli, before anyone could say more there was a ringing noise.

“Uhh, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick.” Said Dede before she ran off, once she reached the bathroom she made sure there was no one in there be fire pressing the button to teleport herself onto her red space ship, on the way up she changed into her blue galactic guardian uniform.

“Atomic Candy reporting for duty sir.” Said Dede as she jumped onto her chair, looking at the screen where admiral degill was.

“I have a mission of the utmost importance, our sources indicate that the supreme overload Maximus I.Q has a secret lair on the planet nirimbasix and that he’s creating a horrible bio weapon. Destroy the lab, before maximus can put this weapon to good use.” Said degill.

“We’ll take care of it right now, over and out.” Said Dede and the communication ended. ( the rest follows the episode of maximus displeasure.)

———————————————————————

The next day Dede rode her skateboard to school, when she got there the school bus had just pulled up and she watched as all the kids pushed past gus, tell him to move it and calling him the new kid.

“The first day and it looks like he might not make it.” Said a voice behind Dede, which turned out to be Spinelli.

“Yeah, but there’s not much we can do, king bobs words are final.” Said Dede and she and Spinelli walked into school to head into their class.

“Willy.” Asked ms grotke

“Here.” Replied Willy.

“Megan.” 

“Here.” Said Megan.

“New kid.”

“Here.” Said gus as he sighs, Dede looked over at gus and frowned before looking at TJ who was also frowning. At recess most the students decided to play a game of kickball, every kid seemed to get picked except for gus.

“What about me?” Asked gus.

“Huh, oh sorry, but according to the constitution of the playground, section 3 paragraph 2 under kickball, no new kids.” Said Willy. Things like this kept happening all throw out the day and even at the start of the next day, where gus was sitting on a picnic table where he put his head on the table.

“Look at the bright side, lots of people have gone threw life without a name and they turned out fine.” Said Mikey trying to cheer gus up.

“Oh yeah. Like who?” Asked gus.

“Well like the artist formally known as Prince, the unknown soldier, the other 4 guys of the Jackson 5.”

“Look guys, I may as well face it, I’m nothing but a loser, a nobody, a kid with no name, even my own snake won’t look me in the eyes anymore. See you guys later, if I don’t shrivel up and blow away first.” Said gus as he got up and walked away. “Dust in the wind, it’s all we are is dust in the wind.”

“You know, that kid is really starting to bug me.” Said Spinelli.

“Hey how would you feel if they took away your name.” Replied Mikey.

“Yeah, rules or no rules, I sure wish we could help the guy.” Said Vince.

“Hey maybe we can help him.” Said TJ.

“What are you talking about TJ.” Asked Spinelli.

“Maybe we can give him back his name, me and Dede have some favours we can call in, heck a lot of kids would do it for nothing. Yes sir when we’re through he’ll never be the new kid again, he’ll be...he’ll be…umm.. what was his name again?”

“Gus griswald.” Said Dede smiling at TJ’s forgetfulness.

“Right, that, ok here’s the plan.”

——————————————————————-

The next day the plan was set into motion, as gus was walking to school the group of 6 were all stationed at various different places.

“Fat man to little boy, Elvis has left the building.” Said Mikey as he hid behind a tree.

“Rodger, little boy standing by.” Said TJ, behind a fence.

“Rodger, lucky lady standing by.” Said Gretchen, standing by a plane.

“Rodger, travel girl standing by.” Said Dede on the school bus.

“Rodger, music band standing by.” Said Vince in front of the school with a bunch of other students.

“Rodger already, let’s get this show on the road.” Said Spinelli as she hung from a billboard.

“Ok, operation gustav is a go, move, move, move.” Said TJ.

“How’s it going GUS.” Said Mikey walking behind gus.

“Oh, uh, fine, you know.” Replied gus.

“Hey gus, looks like it’s gonna be a beautiful day.” Said TJ appearing next to gus’ other side. “Ehh GUS.” As gus was looking between TJ and Mikey the school bus pulled up next to them.

“Hop on the bus, gus.” Said the driver, as gus was walking on the bus to the back all the kids were saying hello to gus as he passed them.

“What’s going on here?” Asked gus.

“Going on, why nothings going on, GUS.” Said Dede. As the bus drove to school Mikey sat at the back with Gus and TJ and Dede sat in front of them, not long before they got to school they passed a pink billboard that said ‘good morning gus’. As soon as gus stepped off the bus at third street school he looked up to see a plane flying over head a banner trailing behind that said ‘have a nice day gus.’ 

“2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate, Gus gus gus.” there was Vince with other students singing. As they were finished singing and then cheered a banner came down from the roof that says ‘3rd St. school welcome gus”, along with another student revealing a statue of gus.

“Gee, maybe I am more then a new kid, maybe I am somebody, maybe I really do have a name.” Said gus feeling really touched. Before anyone could say anything the sound of drums could be heard as someone shouted ‘sixth graders’.when everyone heard that the sign that was for gus got covered up by a sign that said ‘3rd St. school barely recognises the new kid’ and the statue was quickly pulled down and covered by some students standing in front of it. “But, but you guys all know me, billy? Rachel? What about you guys? You know who I am, right?” Asked gus turning to the six standing behind him.

“How can we know who you are if you don’t know who you are, new kid.” Said TJ folding his arms.

“I am not a new kid, I am a human being.” Replied Gus.

“Well don’t tell us, tell him.” Said Dede as she pointed to King Bob.

“Alright I will.” Said Gus after gulping. As gus started to walk to where king Bob was the students were all starting to whisper his name in encouragement.

“Hey, who’s blocking the way down there.” Said King Bob as he was launched forward a bit as the people carrying him stopped walking abruptly. “Oh, it’s you new kid, move aside.”

“Sorry Bob, not this time.”

“What! You can’t talk to me like that.”

“Oh yeah, just watch me. All my life I’ve been treated like a nobody, ignored by kids because they didn’t know me, getting given the worst stuff because everyone else got there first, made to eat paste. And why? Just because I was the new kid.” Gus the walked over to the group of 6 friends and stood in front of them. “But then I come to this school and then for the first time in my life a bunch of kids treated me like a friend, then you came along and made me a nobody again. Well you listen here Bob, who graduated and made you king? I am not a nobody, I am a somebody, I am Gus P. Griswald, you hear me, Gus P. Griswald.”

“So, what’s you point?”

“Well, I want my name back, that’s my point.”

“Ok, you can have your name back.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you want, a parade? You got your name back, now get outta the way.”

“You hear that, I got my name back; I’m not a nobody, I got a name. I got a name.” As gus had said this the students surrounding gus cheered and picked gus up, carrying him into the school.

“But...it’s not fair.” Said Morse, the old new kid. “He only had to be the new kid for a few days, I had to do it for 3 whole years.”

“Hey, you should have said something.” Said Bob as he then had the people carrying him continue waking on.


	4. The experiment

The experiment 

“It seems like any other day, little Jimmy Cratnrr was playing with his football, like always. Then suddenly….it happened.” Said Vince as he was telling a story about how Jimmy was abducted by aliens to TJ, Gus and Mikey. “And they never saw him again.”

“Never?” Ask Mikey.

“Never!”

“Wow, that’s a weird story alright.” Said TJ.

“Aww that’s not so weird. I heard about a guy that all he would eat was carrots. Carrots, carrots, carrots.” Said Gus. “Then one day he woke up and he was totally orange.”

“That’s nothing, what about the kid who got braces on his teeth and started picking up radio stations. He got news, weather and sports every 6 minutes.” Said Mikey.

“Or the kid who got stuck under a moving train -‘d when they found him all that was left were 3 fingers and a very flat piece of bubble gum.” Said TJ, when TJ had finished his story though they all started to debate on whose story was real and better.

“HA.” Said a new voice off to the side, when the 4 boys looked they saw Butch, a 5th grader. “You kids make me laugh, aliens, trains, carrots, that’s kids stuff. I can tell you a story so terrible that you teeth will curl.”

“Butch, is that you?” Asked TJ.

“What happened to your hair?” Asked Vince.

“Had me a scare, a scare luke of which you kids will never know.” Said Butch.

“Tell us about it Butch.” Said TJ.

“I would, if I thought you guys could handle it.”

“We can handle it, can’t we guys?” Said TJ as the other 3 agreed wholeheartedly.

“Alright, but it’s not a pretty picture, not a pretty picture at all.” Said Butch as he took the tooth pick he was chewing on and threw it away. “It all started on a normal Saturday afternoon about a week ago, like always I was down in the basement spying on my big brother Joey, for months Christie had been coming over to see him. I know Christie was a girl but I never thought anything sinister about it, usually they just sit around and watch T.V., not this time. This Saturday everything was gonna change, all of a sudden something came over Joey, he started to get a funny look in his eye, that’s when things got really weird.” Butch then explained about how Joey put his arm around Christie and how they both turned and looked at each other. “Closer and closer they came, their faces almost touching until….until..until they kissed. It was horrible, their eyes were googly, their lips slurpin and smacking….”

“No it can’t be true.” Gus interrupting.

“You’re making this up.” Said Vince.

“I wish I was, good sweet Mike I wish I was, but I’m not. Joey kissed that girl and what’s more, he LIKED it.”

“Now you’re getting ridiculous, at least our stories were believable.” Said TJ.

“I’m telling ya he liked it, he told me so himself and that’s not all he told me.”

“Wel what else did he say?” Asked Gus after him and the others gulped nervously.

“See all this stuff.” Said Butch guestiring to all the playground equipment. “Swing set, jungle gym, sandbox, well there the past. Guys I’ve seen the future and the future is girls.” As soon as Butch finished the 4 boys started screaming ‘nooo’. “Boys kissing girls, girls kissing boys and you know what else, we’re all gonna like it, Mwahahahaha.”

“Ewwww.” Said Dede, Spinelli and Gretchen after the boys got done retelling Butch’s story to them. 

“Boys kissing girls, girls kissing boys.” Said Spinelli.

“And LIKING it.” Said Dede.

“Surely there must be some mistake, I mean this defies the rules of nature and physics. Besides that, it’s disgusting.” Said Gretchen.

“But Butch said it’s the future, his brother Joey told him.” Said TJ.

“Oh please, the day I stop caring about dodgeball is the day the earth starts spinning around the sun.” Said Spinelli.

“But….the earth does go around the sun?” Said Dede confused.

“It explains the D- she got in science.” Said Gretchen.

“Maybe Butch was just lying.” Said Vince.

“Sounds good to me.” Said Gus.

“I don’t know you guys.” Said Mikey. “I’ve seen it in lots of movies.”

“Mikey, how many times to we have to tell you not to tell anyone you watch the mushy love junk.” Said TJ.

“I know, I know. But it looks kind of sweet and the guys in the movies sure seem to like it.”

“That’s called acting Mikey.” Said Vince.

“Right, it’s not real.” Said Spinelli. “Like when a guy jumps out of a helicopter and doesn’t get hurt, it doesn’t happen like that in real life.”

“R..Right.” Said Dede as she smiled nervously.

“Well, maybe you’re right.” Said Mikey.

“Sure, Butch was just making the whole thing up. Now come on, I’ll cream ya in a game of dodgeball.” Said Spinelli and with that the 7 friends all ran off to play, however throughout the whole day Butch’s words just kept repeating within the minds of all 7.

“It can’t be true, it just can’t be.” Said Gus at the end of the day, after they all spoke about it.

“Who knows, that’s the problem. Who knows.” Said Spinelli.

“Come on you guys, we’re letting this take over our brains.” Said TJ.

“TJ’s right, there’s only one solution to our problem.” Said Gretchen.

“Why don’t I like where this is going.” Said Dede.

“We have to conduct an experiment.”

“Oh no, I knew I didn’t like it.”

“An experiment.” Said Gus after he, Vince and Mikey gulped.

“It’s quite simple actually, all we have to do is scientific inquiry, find a will boy and girl, observe them kissing, ask them to describe their reactions and then we’ll know once and for all. We can do I tomorrow before school.” Said Gretchen.

“Gretchen you’re a genius.” Said TJ.

“Only one problem.” Said Vince.

“Well what’s that?” Asked Gus.

“Who’s gonna be the guy and the girl to do it?” Replied Dede.

“Well it’s gotta be one of us, that’s the only way we’re gonna be able to trust our findings.” Said Gretchen.

“Then I guess there’s only one way to chose.” Said TJ. “The straws.” The other 6 gasp at this.

“Are you sure-“ before Dede could finish her sentence she was cut of by a beeping sound. “On second thought that’s a great idea, who’s gonna bring the straws.”

“I will.” Volunteered Vince as Dede covered her bracelet.

“Sounds good, I’ll see ya all tomorrow.” Said Dede as she ran off.

“Is that normal?” Asked Gus as they all watched Dede run off.

“What the beeping bracelet then her running off, yeah that’s normal.” Said TJ.

“It’s been happening for about 2 years.” Said Spinelli.

“Why does it beep?” Asked Gus.

“No clue, when we ask Dede just saying it’s the alarm broken on it.” Said Gretchen and with that they left to go home.

————————————————————————

The next day before school started the 7 friends were behind some trash bins on the playground.

“Now, does everyone agree to the ancient line of the straws.” Asked Vince to which the other 6 nodded their heads. “To live by the judgement of the straws, to be bound by the decision of the straws and to never back out no matter what the outcome.” At everyone’s nod Vince held his hands out for everyone to take a straw. “Okay.”

“On the count of 3.” Said Dede “1,2….3” as soon as they all opened their hands, the straws were revealed, showing Spinelli and TJ with the short straws.

“No...no...nooooooo.” Both TJ and Spinelli screamed.

“How about we do the experiment tomorrow, give them both a chance to come to terms with it.” Said Dede looking at her shocked and scared friends.

“That’s a good idea, we need to get some stuff to make them look nice anyway.” Said Vince.

————————————————————————

The next day during recess the boys had took TJ into the boys bathroom to get him ready and the girls took Spinelli into the girls bathroom.

“Come on Vince, anything you want, money, gold, tennis shoes.” Said TJ pleading with Vince to take his place.

“Can’t help ya man, vow of the straws.” Replied Vince.

“I’m calm, I’m cool, all I want you to do is one thing.” Said Spinelli to Dede who was doing her hair.

“What’s that?” Asked Dede.

“GET ME OUTTA THESE THINGS!!” Spinelli shouted referring to the chains Gretchen had used to tie her to the chair.

“I’ll give you my entire collection of maniac man comic books, in mint condition.” Said TJ to Gus, who was using a lint roller on TJs jacket.

“I already read them.” Said Gus.

“How about my brand new road bruiser mountain bike, I just got it for my birthday.” TJ offers Mikey who was brushing (?) his shoes.

“I’m not listening.” Said Mikey covering his ears.

“This is a crime against humanity.” Said Spinelli. “I mean, why would I wanna kiss him? He’s my friend.”

“As Vince would say, vow of the straws.” Said Dede and Gretchen grabbed a toothbrush and started brushing Spinellis teeth, while Dede painted her nails.

“Okay, one last thing and you’ll be perfect.” Said Gretchen as she held her hand behind her back. “A little lipstick.”

“Touch me with that and I’ll break your arm.”

“It’s not that bad Spinelli.” Said Dede trying to calm her friend down.

“What about my reputation, no decent kid will wanna associate with me after this.” Said TJ as he and the other boys left the boys bathroom.

“I will, of course not at school or anything.” Said Gus as they all walked outside to the trash bin where they had drew the straws. When they got there Dede and Gretchen walked out from behind the bin holding flowers and walked to the boys, when they looked behind them to see if Spinelli had followed them they see that she hasn’t.

“Spinelli get out here.” Said Dede.

“No, you can’t make me.” Said Spinelli.

“Mikey Vince, do you mind getting her for us.” Dede asked and the boys immediately went to get her, dragging her out from behind the bin, kicking and screaming.

“Let me go.” Spinelli shouted just as they let her go in front of TJ.

“You realise we’ll probably have to get married after this.” said TJ.

“You realise I’ll probably have to kill you after this.”

“Haha, okay, okay. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Right, before anyone sees us.” As TJ and Spinelli leaned in to kiss they were stopped by a giggle, they stopped to look at their friends to see if they were the ones giggles, only to see that they weren’t. When they were about to kiss again, they were once again interrupted by a giggle. “Alright, who’s there.” After Spinelli said that some kindergarteners were in some smaller trash bins.

“Okay, which one of you laughed.” Asked TJ as the giggle was heard again, however the kindergarteners just shrugged as more laughter was heard.

“Show yourself or die.” Said Spinelli as the Ashley’s stood up from a bush in dresses, the diggers stood up from inside the bin and the swinger girl swung down from the tree. Guru kid, hustler kid and upside down girl all showed themselves from inside the building close to them with the marching bang (?) appearing behind some more bins. Butch, king Bob and some other students all stood up from behind a car just outside the fence.

“Okay, who told them.” TJ demanded looking at the other 5 friends.

“I didn’t.” Said Vince.

“Not me.” Said Mikey.

“I would never.” Said Dede.

“Not me.” Said gus.

“Never said a word.” Said Gretchen, however TJ and Spinelli didn’t believe them as they were still glaring at them.

“Well actually I might have said something.” Said Vince. “But just to one kid.”

“I may have mentioned it to a colleague or two in the science club.” Said Gretchen.

“I may have told Butch so that he could see that there’s nothing to worry about and king Bob had overheard.” Said Dede.

“4 or 5 here, okay maybe 15 if you count the Ashley’s in ms frilles class.” Said Gus.

“Well isn’t this something.” Said Mikey crossing his arms and looking down at all his friends. “Here we are sworn to a vow of silence and I’m the only one who doesn’t go blabbing it around, frankly I’m ashamed of you guys.”

“Hey Mikey, thanks for the tip, sorry I’m late.” Said a kid as he ran up to Mikey.

“Err..haha.” Mikey laughter nervously as the 4 glared back at him.

“Well I’m not Doing this with every kid on the playground watching.” Said Spinelli.

“But inquiring minds wanna know.” Said Gretchen. “We must continue the experiment for the good of pure science.”

“Fine, then why don’t you kiss him madam curi.”

“Okay.” Said Vince as he got the 7 friends into a huddle circle. “Here’s the deal, we’ll meat after school in the park.” At all the friends nod it was confirmed that, that was the new spot.

“The kiss has been rescheduled for after school in the park.” They heard Randal announce loudly with a megaphone.

“Might as well get it over with now.” TJ signed looking at Spinelli.

“Yeah, a picker a peck and we’re outta here.” Said Spinelli.

“The kiss is back on.” Announced Randal, as the other students came closer in a circle the marching bang (?) started doing a drum roll as TJ and Spinelli faced each other and kissed. As they kissed the Ashley’s and Mikey all shed a tear, however when they parted they just looked at each other for a second.

“EEWWWWW.” They both exclaimed wiping their lips on their sleeves.

“Eww, puke city.” Said Spinelli.

“Quick somebody get me some mouthwash.” Said TJ not long before the bell rang. “Well at least not we know for sure, there’s no way we’re ever gonna wanna kiss you girls.”

“Yeah and we’re not gonna wanna kiss you guys neither.” Said Spinelli as all 7 friends started to laugh.

“Turns out Butch was wrong after all.” Said Dede.

“Come on, We best go before Ms Grotke gives us all tardies.” Said Vince as all but TJ and Spinelli walked off.

“Butch and his crazy stories.” Said TJ.

“Yeah, is kissing each other, that’s the dumbest stuff I’ve heard since that stuff about Jimmy Cratner and the aliens.” Said Spinelli making TJ laugh a bit.

“Yeah, who’d ever believe a stupid story like that.” Said TJ as he and Spinelli walk into the school for class.


	5. Jinxed/slime of the century

Jinxed/slime of the century 

“Look it’s very simple, kids rules are kids rules and they can’t be broken, ever.” Spinelli pointed her finger at gus.

“But it was a bad trade, a moment of weakness. I don’t even play the harmonica and I gave Barry my favourite lizard.” Said Gus holding the harmonica as he pointed to a boy holding a lizard up to his face.

“Hey little fella, wanna play?” Asked Barry as the lizard looked like he wanted to get away, however because he couldn’t the lizard did the only thing it could do, it bit Barry on the nose. “AHHH, my nose.” Screamed Barry as he ran around.

“Forget it man, you can’t get back your lizard. It’ll make you a ‘take a backer’ and that’s against the code.” Said Vince folding his arms.

“The what?” Asked Gus.

“The kids' unwritten code of honor, where you been man.” Said Spinelli.

“Errr…” 

“Look Gus, what would you do if you knew a kid that went around and stood on cracks all the time.” Said TJ putting his hand on Gus’ shoulder.

“Well….I’d...I’d tell them to stop.”

“Right. And what about a kid who never held his breath and went past a cemetery.” Asked Vince.

“I’d say he was crazy.”

“Exactly and this is the same thing, like never taking cuts in line and only double daring a kid only after he dared you first, they’re all part of the code.” Explained TJ.

“It’s what separates us from the animals.” Said Mikey.

“And from the adults, if we kids didn’t have the code, what would we be?” Asked Gretchen.

“Uhhh...adult animals?” Questioned Gus.

“Nothing, that’s what.” Said Spinelli.

“Wow, I had no idea that it was so important.” Said Gus.

“Well it is.” Said Vince.

“Yeah, learning to play the harmonica isn’t that hard Gus.” Said Dede as she took the harmonica from Gus’ hands and played a little tune, before giving it back to Gus who smiled and put it in his pockets.

“Promise us one thing, never even thing of doing something like that again.” Said TJ.

“Oh I won’t, believe me, I’ll stick to the kids unwritten code of honor, no matter what.” Said Gus as TJ patted his shoulder before they all walked off, unaware of someone watching them.

“Ohhhh, this give me a brilliant and like diabolical idea.” Said Ashley A. as she hid behind a wall, before running to talk to the other Ashley’s and whispered her plan to them.

“Come on Gus, we can’t wait all day.” Said Spinelli as the friends were all waiting in line for gus to get a drink from the water fountain.

“We’ll meet you over by the jungle gym, ok Gus.” Said Vince.

“Okay.” Gus sighed but as the other 6 were walking off they heard a beeping sound.

“Uhh..I’ll meet you guys there, I’m just gonna run to the bathroom real quick.” Said Dede as she ran off. When Dede got to the bathroom and made sure no one was there she pressed a button on her bracelet and a hologram of X-5 and Sparky on her rocket, however Sparky was crying.

“Atomic Candy I need your help, Sparky is hysterical.” Said X-5 pointing to Sparky.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Dede very worried as she looked at her alien friend.

“M..m...maximus has k...kidnapped m...my mamula.” Said Sparky before he broke out into more tears.

“X-5 is this true?”

“Well I didn’t see anything.” Said X-5.

“He did, he did.” Said Sparky as he banged his fists on the control panel before crying again and banging his head.

“I’m on my way.” Said Dede before she pressed another button to get zapped up onto her ship, on the way up her outfit had changed to her galactic uniform. “Is he sure it was maximus.”

“It was him, I saw it.”

“Atomic Candy we need your help.” Said a new voice, when the three looked over they saw admiral Degill on the screen. “Maximus I.Q is eradicating all the multi coloured moons of rashomon 7, coursing them to explode.”

“He kidnapped my mamula too.” 

“Really?”

“That has not been confirmed yet sir.” Said X-5 to a confused Degill.

“Stop that fiendish feline before he destroys another magar galactic tourist attraction.”

“We’re on our way.” Said Dede and she and X-5 saluted. “Why do I have a feeling something bad just happened. Alright let’s head to rashomon 7, I feel like I need to get back to school soon.” When they got to their destination they saw a few moons being blown up, giving off the effect of a firework, until they looked and saw the ship the blasts were coming from.

“That’s it, that’s the ship my Mamula was kidnapped in.” Said Sparky as he pointed at the screen.

“It doesn’t make sense, what would Maximus want with your mother?” Asked X-5.

“After him.” Dede said as the ship start to take off somewhere, Sparky was quick to take chase. The chase lasted for a long time from going around different moons, to doing a nose dive, to going into a crater on one of the moons that spat out geysers type streams, when they came to a dead end that forced maximus’ ship to stop. “End of the road Maximus, Sparky hit them with a stasis ray.” Sparky was about to press the button but he stopped short. “Sparky?”

“I...I can’t do it.” Said sparky.

“What’s wrong?”

“M..my Mamula is in there.” As Sparky guesturd to maximus’ ship, before anyone can do anything a stream of water shot up from underneath them, sending Maximus’ ship out of the moon.

“After then.” But it was too late, by the time Dede and her crew got out of the moon, maximus was already out of sight.

“I disobeyed a direct order and now I’ve failed my Mamula.” Said Sparky as he started to cry again.

“I don’t know what to say Sparky, I mean what are the odds of your mom being kidnapped by Maximus.”

“Atomic Candy you are not going to believe this.” Said Admiral Degill as he appeared on the screen again, he then proceeded to tell them about how hearts were being etched into the moons, when they got their they saw minimus on a laser rocket carving the hearts into a moon.

“Halt!” Said Dede through the speakers but minimus start to fly away causing Dede and her crew to give chase, but only for a little as it soon turned into a laser fight, which cut a moon near them in half.

“Mamula.” Said Sparky as he started flying the ship to the half of the moon that his mother was on. Minimus managed to hit Dede’s ship and caused them to have to do a crash landing destroying maximus’ ship.

“You fools, look what you’ve done.” Shouted maximus outraged. “This is a rental.” As this was happening minimus somehow managed to drag the two halves of the moon back together, allowing Maximus to run to Zulia, Spark’s mother. “Come my darling, away from these pestering nats, let’s find someplace private, to conclude our rudely interrupted abore.” 

“Sparky what a surprise.” Said Zulia as she saw the door to dedes ship open and the 3 stumble out. “Ohh you must meet my day maxi, your gonna love him.”

“Your...your DATE.” Shouted Sparky shocked. 

“What are the odds?” Asked Dede just as shocked.

“One trillion, two billion and forty three to one, it's a long shot.” Said X-5. 

“You know him?” Maximus asked Zulia.

“Oh of course I do, he’s my son.” Said Zulia taking some pictures out of her bag and showing them all the baby sparky pictures.

“Aww sparky you were such a cute baby.” Dede said looking at the pictures.

“Righ, isn’t he just the cutest.” 

“Yes, how could I not spot the resemblance, especially while you were feeding.” Said Maximus with an eye twitch, before he walked over to the ship minimus was on. “Change of plans minimus.” Maximus nock minimus off the ship before getting on himself and steering it so the laser was pointing at Zulia.” I don’t think our love was meant to happen darling, but then again there’s more fish in the galaxy. Say goodbye to your dear sweet mamula sparky mwahahahaha.”

“Nooooooo” Sparky screamed. There was no need for sparky to be scared though as Zulia threw her bag at Maximus nocking him of the ship and then proceeded to beat Maximus with it. 

“You beast, you slime.” Zulia kept insulting Maximus with every hit.

“Do something you fool.” Maximus said to minimus, who proceeded to bang on a gong that somehow summoned Maximus’ rocket ship, which opened to show a small army of blood monks walking out.

“We have to help her.” Said Dede about to jump in.

“Not so fast.” Sparky stopped her before she could move though. “Mom kinda likes to do things herself.”

“Bring it on.” Said Zulia and sparky was right she didn’t need any help, she beat them all down with just a knitting needle that she had in her bag.

“They're getting away.” Said Dede pointing to Maximus and minimus who were using the little ship to try and get away, before they could get too far Zulia took a rolling pin outta her bag and threw it at them, knocking them off the little ship only for them to be caught by their main ship.

“And don’t you ever call me again mister.” Shouted Zulia as Maximus fled.

“Wow ma you did it.” Sparky cheered as he, Dede and X-5 ran up to Zulia.

“Anything for my little sparkster.” Zulia said grabbing sparky’s cheeks.

“Aww no more dates, okay ma.”

“Okay hun, not for awhile.”

“Now that that’s all sorted out I have a sinking feeling I’m needed back home.” Said Dede.

“Well it’s gonna take some time to repair the ship.” Said X-5. 

“No time for that.” Said Dede as she ran to the little ship Maximus had left and waved at the other three before leaving back to earth on it. When Dede got back into the bathroom at school she ran out only to see the hallway crowded with people, when Dede started jumping up and down to see if she can see what was happening all she could see was Gus being escorted out by a couple men in suits. “What’s going on here?”

“Dede there you are.” Dede heard TJ ask as she turned around to see her other friends there. “Where have you been.”

“Not important right now, what’s going on?”

“We need to get to Gus, the Ashley’s have jinxed him and cause no one knew he’s being sent away.” Said Mikey.

“I have an idea, follow me.” Dede said as she ran down the hall to principal Prickles office and grabbed the microphone that’s used to make an announcement and blew into it. “Now hear this, now here this Gus Griswald has been jinxed, I repeat GUS GRISWALD has been jinxed.” 

“Thank you Dede, I didn’t think anyone would say my name.” Said Gus from outside. 

“Well what do you know, another jinxed kid, that’s the 3rd one this month, let him go Greg.” Said one of the guys in the suits. 

“What the, he’s completely disrupted my school and you people are just gonna let him go.” Ask principal Prickly.

“Hey lighten up Prickly.” Said one man.

“Yeah, it’s part of the kids' unwritten code of honor.” Said the other.

“Come on Fred I’ll buy you a—“doughnut” they both said the last word together. “Jinx” again it’s said together as both men got into the car laughing before driving off. 

“This is ridiculous.” Said Prickly as he walked back into the school.

“You mean you did this all because you were jinxed.” A sixth grader asked Gus.

“Yeah, kinda dumb wasn’t it?” Replied Gus.

“Dumb? No it was cool.”

“You’re an even bigger hero then we thought.” Said a girl as the sixth grader lifted Gus onto his shoulder, waking away as the other students followed chanting ‘jinxed boy’

“You know, for a timid guy, that Gus sure knows what being a kid is all about.” Said Vince and the six friends were outside watching Gus be carried away.

“Hahaha, well someone was bound to say his name sooner or later, but it was fun while it lasted.” Said Ashley A as she and the other Ashley’s walked outside.

“Yeah, let’s see if we can do something like that every recess.” Said Ashley B.

“You guys wanna have a little fun.” Dede said, looking at the Ashley's.

“You're thinking what I’m thinking.” Said Spinelli.

“Definitely.” Said TJ as Dede dropped a $10 note on the grass.

“Hey you Ashley’s.” Said Spinelli getting their attention and when they looked over they saw Dede bend down to pick the note up.

“One of you drop ten bucks?” Said Dede.

“Ohhhh scandalous.” Said the Ashley’s but as they said scandalous the six friends joined in.

“JINX.” The six friends shouted at the Ashley’s before they started to laugh at the shocked looks on the Ashley’s faces.


	6. Officer Mikey

Officer Mikey

“Sorry I’m late Ms Grotke.” Said Dede as she ran into the classroom just after the bell rang.

“I’ll let it slide this time Dede seeing as you’re not that late, but don’t let it happen again.” Said Ms Grotke as Dede went to her seat.

“The few, the proud, the chosen.” Said Brad the leader of the safety rangers as he and a few others were giving a presentation. “We are the safety rangers of the third street school, we’re looking for a few good kids.”

“I’m looking for a few good spitballs.” Spinelli whispered to Vince.

“Man, what I’d give to have a galactic mission call now.” Said Dede under her breath, bored outta her mind.

“The question is, are any of you up for the challenge.” Brad pointed at the kids in the class, making Spinelli yawn, the only one that seemed interested in what Brad was saying was Mikey. “To wear the orange belt of honor, to hold high the sacred sign of safety and finally to live by the ancient bio of the safety rangers.” Brad snapped his fingers and one of the kids behind him pressed play on a cassette player. “I’d like to conclude with a moving slide presentation of last year’s safety rangers graduation, can someone get the lights?”

“I will.” Mikey jumped up to do just that, but in his haste of excitement he ended up tripping over his desk, sending the projector flying threw the head of a safety rangers cardboard cut out, effectively decapitating it, marking all the kids in the class laugh. “Oops sorry.”

“Imbecile.” Said Brad looking down at Mikey.

————————————————————————

“1 BLT on Peter going once, going twice and sold to the kid with braces for a portion of his pie (don’t think that’s what she said but I can’t really hear what she say?).” Said Spinelli as she was doing a lunch auction at recess, there were quite a few students around Spinelli wanting in on it, however Mikey was sitting a bit away looking at the safety rangers as the marched across the playground. 

“Mikey.” Said TJ standing next to Mikey but Mikey didn’t even seem to hear him.

“Mikey.” Dede repeated a little louder and that seemed to get his attention.

“You okay man, there was a double chocolate brownie up for trade and you didn’t even put in a bid.”

“Oh well, it’s just a brownie.” Signed Mikey.

“Just a brownie.” Repeated Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen and Gus.

“98.6, seems normal.” Said Gretchen as she put her hand onto Mikey's forehead before grabbing his wrist. “Pulse is good.”

“I’m okay, it’s just that ever since captain Brad came to our class this morning all I can think about is them.” Mikey said, looking over at the safety rangers, who was still marching about. 

“You mean how dumb they look in those goofy uniforms?” Asked Spinelli.

“No. I mean how much I wanna wear one of those goofy uniforms.” Said Mikey.

“You mean you wanna be a safety ranger?” Asked Vince. “Why?”

“Because if I was a safety ranger everything would be different.”

“How?” Asked Dede. “How would being a safety ranger change anything?”

“Because I wouldn’t just be mikey, I would be Mikey the safety ranger. I’d wear the uniform of all the great safety rangers who came before me, I’d learn the secret hand signs, I’d be the last line of defence between humanity and the evils of technology. Children everywhere would love and adore me, and animals too. It’s my dream guys, to protect and serve, to be respected by all mankind. But who am I kidding, it’s just a fantasy, they’d never take me.”

“What are you Mikey, you heard captain Brad, there looking for a few good kids.” Said Vince.

“Nah to be a safety ranger you gotta be cut from a special cloth.”

“Hey, you’re cut from a special cloth.” Said Gus.

“I am?”

“Sure, honest, loyal, hardworking. You’re the perfect candidate.” Said Gretchen.

“Really?”

“Of course, Captain Brad will be thrilled that you wanna join up, why I can hear him now.” Said TJ putting his arm around mikey's shoulders, however it didn’t go as the friends had planned, when they walked into Brad and asked him all he did was laugh at them.

“You? A safety ranger? You couldn’t even cross your own legs without tripping.” Said Brad before he started laughing again.

“Soo...is that a maybe?” Asked Mikey feeling hopeful.

“That’s a never, just look at what you’ve done to safety Stan.” Said Brad pointing over to the cardboard cutout of the ranger Mikey had decapitated earlies, it had its head put back on with tape but it didn’t last long as it fell off again. “He’ll never be the same.”

“Hey pal, it’s his dream.” Said Spinelli.

“Hey I know you, you’re that Jaywalking punk anarchist.”

“Why I oughta.” As Spinelli started walking towards Brad she started lifting her sleeve as a sign that she wanted a fights before she was stopped by TJ.

“Don’t worry Spinelli, he doesn’t have the right to say who’s in and who’s not.” Said TJ.

“Oh I don’t, do I? Let me just show you something, baby boy.” Brad took out a book and shows it to them. “You see this? This is the official safety rangers handbook and according to this I’m the guy handling out the orange belts and I’m the guy who decides which kid stands on which corner, and I’m the guy who gets to approve on who’s in and who’s out and since this isn’t the future dorks of America club, fat boy here is definitely out.”

“You’re a real jerk, you know that.” Said Dede as she glared at Brad.

“Whatever, your opinion doesn’t matter to me. Now if you’ll excuse us we’ve got our morning drills to finish up.” And with that Brad started to lead them away with a March.

“Hey, forget about that jerk Mikey.” Spinelli said trying to cheer Mikey up.

“Yeah, it’s his loss.” Agreed Gus.

“Thanks guys, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it’s no use. Being a safety ranger is the only thing I ever wanted and now it looks like my dream will never come true.” Said Mikey before he walked off holding his head low.

“Poor guy.” Said Dede looking at her friend walking off, wishing she could do something to cheer him up.

“Man I’ve never seen him like this before.” Said Spinelli.

“Yeah, I wish there was something I can do to help him.” Gus said.

“Ike what? If that jerk Brad said that Mikey can’t be a safety ranger, then Mikey can’t be a safety ranger.” Said TJ.

“I wonder if there’s a loophole in that book.” Said Dede as she tried to think of a way to get Mikey into the safety rangers. “Hey Spinelli, did you swipe that jerks book.”

“Why you asking me that?” Said Spinelli.

“Come on, you know why.” Dede looked at Spinelli with a ‘really’ face before Spinelli signed and handed Dede the book, who then proceeded to flip through it.

“Not necessarily.” Said Gretchen as she looked over Dede’s shoulder, making TJ and Gus look over to see Dede holding the handbook.

“Hey where’d you get that handbook?” Asked TJ.

“Boosted it off captain kook, no one calls Spinelli a jaywalking pink anarchist.” Said Spinelli.

“Gee, you should probably give that back.” Said Gus.

“Okay, but I’m keeping the watch.” Spinelli said holding up a watch. 

“The point is according to rule #76j, the captain gets to pick who’s in and who’s out, but according to amendment 76k and I quote ‘the captain maybe be overruled if a potential recruit is personally sponsored by two other guards.” Gretchen red from the book.

“Great, but outta that gang of safety ranger robots where are we gonna find two guards to stand up to Brad.” Asked Vince.

“I think I might know just the guys.” Said TJ looking at the safety rangers, at the back of the pack were two guys going a bit slower then the rest and Brad was yelling at them.

“But how are we gonna convince them?” Asked Gus.

“Well let’s start by taking them out for ice cream after school, to sweeten them up.” Dede suggested.

————————————————————————

Just like planned, after school the group of six grabbed the two ranger boy and took them to Kelso’s and brought them ice cream.

“More nuts?” Asked Gretchen.

“Whipped cream?” Said Spinelli.

“And tell us of the hot fudge starts to cool off, nothing worse then cool hot fudge.” Said Vince.

“No no, everything’s great.” Said Cal.

“Yeah, it’s real nice of you guys to treat us to all this stuff.” Said Ronnie.

“Hey you guys deserve it.” Said Vince leaning back in the booth.”standing at those corners all day, helping kids cross back and forth back and forth.” 

“And speaking of corners, we know a guy who’s love to be a crossing guard.” Said TJ.

“Oh yeah, who’s that?” Asked cal.

“Our pal Mikey.” Said Dede, the moment the words left Dede’s mouth both cal and Ronnie dropped their spoons outta shock.

“You’re kidding, right?” Asked Ronnie.

“Do you know how mad captain Brad will be if we went around him?” Said cal.

“Come on you guys, this is mikeys dream.” Said Spinelli trying to convince them.

“Hey, we gotta dream too ya know. But you don’t see anyone going out on a limb for us.” Said cal.

“Well suppose we can make your dream come true, then will you help us?” Asked TJ.

“Well.” Cal and Ronnie looked at each other before smiling and looking back at the croup. “You got yourself a deal.”

“Great, by the way what is your dream?” Asked Dede.

“To sing the national anthem.” Said Ronnie..

“Over the PA.” said cal.

“At the weekly flag raising ceremony.”

“We’re dimmed.” Said Vince.

“Not necessarily.” Replied TJ.

————————————————————————

The next day when at school Mikey was still upset about the event of yesterday so he was off on his own, but it wa perfect as it gave the other six a chance to make his dream come true, they were starting but talking to Menlo.

“So Menlo, you help Ms Lemon with the flag raising ceremony every week, right?” Asked TJ.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Said Menlo as he got a folder out of the filing cabinet.

“And as her helper-.” Vince said before getting cut off.

“I’m not her helper, I’m her aid.”

“Right, right, well as her aid you get to see the list of who gets to sing the national anthem.” Said Vince following Menlo as he walked over to his desk.

“Naturally. Behind the yellow line please.” Vince and Spinelli backed up a bit. “The counter area is for office personnel only.”

“Well what if next week, cal and Ronnie’s name just happened to appear on the list.” Asked Spinelli making Menlo drop the stack of paper work he was holding.

“Have you lost your mind? It’s alphabetical order only, if Ms lemon ever found out I did that, she’d take away my filing privileges for life.”

“Look Menlo, this is really important to us.” Said TJ as Menlo picked up the paperwork. “You do this for us and we’ll do something for you.”

“Depends on what?”

“Anything, you help us make cal and Ronnie’s dream come true, and my extension mikey’s, and we’ll make your come true.” Said Dede trying to get Menlo to agree.

“I wanna carry Ashley A’s book home for her after school, she’s different from the other Ashley’s, that hair, the way her name sounds, Ashley A. First in filing first in my heart.”

“Well goodbye and good luck.” Said Vince as he and everyone else but Dede turned around to walk out.

“Wait a minute, this may be doable.” Said Dede.

Out on the playground the groups of six started looking around for the Ashley’s, eventually finding them in a circle braiding each others hair and explained the situation to Ashley A.

“All I have to do is let him carry my books from school to the corner of my street?” Asked Ashley A.

“That’s all.” Said TJ.

“And I can cover them in plastic so he didn’t actually touch them.”

“We’d be happy to wrap them ourselves.” Said Gretchen.

“Well then, the answer is no.” Said Ashley making all the Ashley’s laugh.

“Come on Ashley A, haven’t you ever wanted something you couldn’t have.” Asked TJ.

“As if!” Said all the Ashley’s together.

“Look there is nothing we want that we don’t have.” Said Ashley B.

“Oh my gosh, a snail.” Ashley A scream making the other Ashley’s run away screaming ‘ew’. “Okay, here’s the deal, there’s nothing I want but there is something I need. My little sister Britney stole my diary, she could blackmail me forever with just pages five through eight. You guys get it back and I’ll let that disgusting Menlo carry my books.”

“One little diary, piece of cake.” Said Spinelli.

“Where is your sister anyway?” Asked Vince.

————————————————————————-

“I can’t believe Ashley A’s sister is in kindergarten.” Said Vince as the six looked out from a bush at the kindergarteners playing.

“Well she is and we’ve gotta do it.” Said TJ.

“Mikey better appreciate this.” Said Spinelli as she walked out of the bush to the kindergarteners, getting their attention. “I come from the land of the big kids who ride two wheelers. I come for a formal sit down with she who goes by the name of Britney.” When Spinelli finished four girls walked forward.” Errr...Britney A.” Three of the girls walked away. “Britney A you have taken your big sister's writing book and we say you have to give it back. Well give you candy.” Britney A shook her head. “We’ll give you money.” Again a head shake. “Ahh we’ll give you anything you want.”

“Diary very valuable, has big price tag. Britney A has big dream.” Said Britney A.

“And, what is it?” As Dede and she and the others walked behind Spinelli.

“Britney A wants to sit on big kid king chair.”

“Well, good luck with that.” Said Vince.

“I’m sure king Bob will let us if we ask him.” Said Dede with a nervous smile.

——————————————————————-

“She wants to what?” Asked king Bob shocked and outraged as Dede had explained the situation.

“We’ll just once, your highness.” Said Vince.

“Yeah, every little kid wants to sit on a big kids chair at one point or another.” Said TJ.

“Yeah, but on my throne!” Asked King Bob.

“Please oh great king Bob, grant us this one request and we’ll never bother you again.” 

“Take them to the dodgeball wall.”

“But your highness it’s mikey's dream to be a safety ranger.” Said TJ as two guy grabbed TJ by his arms.

“Come on king Bob, even you must of had a dream at some point in your life, it’s part of being a kid.” Said Dede as she stood in front of king Bob.

“What? King Bob have a dream? That’s ridiculous.” Said one of the guys holding TJ. “That’s crazy, that’s —-“

“Henchmen.” King Bob interrupted the guy. “Leave us.”

“But your highness.”

“Amscray.” The guys put TJ down before leaving. “You’re right fourth grader, even I the great king Bob have a dream. Once just once I wish there was somebody who’d like me for what’s on the inside, not my royal title. Someone who’ll look past the crown and the jersey and see just plain Bob, the regular kid I am underneath, I’d give you guys anything, if you could just give me a real friend.”

“Bob.” Dede whispered under her breath feeling bad for Bob, he was just a kid like her after all.

“Well might as well get this dodgeball punishment over with.” Said Vince.

“Hang on guys, I know exactly how to do this wish.” Said Dede as she smiled back at her other friends.

“How?” Asked Spinelli. 

“You’ll see, just go tell the others that they better keep up with their side of the deal, I’ll be right back.” Said Dede as she jumped down from the jungle guy and ran inside the school.

“Where’s she going?” Asked king Bob.

“No clue, but knowing Dede she’s gonna get everything set into motion.” Said Gretchen.

“Well let’s do as she said and get everyone ready to receive their dream.” Said TJ, before the friend all left to get the others in line to receive what they were after. About 10 minutes later the group of five friends were waiting by the doors for their other friend to arrive, when they saw her run threw the doors they saw she was carrying a puppy in her arms as she headed up to the jungle gym, seeing king Bob in his chair and Britney A standing next to him.

“Here ya go Bob.” Said Dede showing the puppy to Bob.

“A dog?” Asked Bob looking at the puppy.

“This is Lapis, dogs are incredibly loyal animals and if they like you will like you for who you are, not for title, statues or wealth. She’s been one of my best friends for a year now and I know she’d love to be your friend as well. I thought I’d use Lapis as I don’t think your parents would be very happy if you suddenly came home with a dog.” When Dede finished she set Lapis down, watching as she slowly walked over to Bob and sniffed him before jumping up at him and wagging her tail. “I’ll let you play with Lapis whenever you want.”

“Hey there girl.” Bob said as he kneeled down to be more at Lapis’ level, only for her to run around him playfully before tackling him, knocking him down and licking his face, making Bob laugh.

“So, do we have a deal?” Asked Dede, smiling as she watched Bob laugh and at seeing him nod his head she turned to Britney A. “Your turn Britney A.” Dede lifted Britney A up and sat her on king bobs chair. Britney A then took out Ashley A’s diary and threw it down to her, which left Ashley A to oily her books, plastic wrapped, to Menlo who followed her. With all that done cal and Ronnie got to be able to sing the national anthem at the flag raising ceremony which meant that Mikey was finally able to get the safety rangers uniform and sash.

“Good work Mikey.” Spinelli said as the six stood on the sidewalk watching their friend allow some kids to cross the road.

“Way to go.” Said TJ as it started to rain, making the six friends go inside. “Man that was a good thing we did making mikey’s dream come true.”

“Actually when you think about it, we made a lot of kids' dreams come true.” Said Gretchen. 

“Best of all we helped a pal.” Said Gus as they all reached the cafeteria however when they opened the door they were all shocked to see Mikey in there, back in his normal clothes.

“What the?” Said Spinelli before they all ran up to him. “Mikey what are you doing here.”

“Eating, want a winger dinger.” Said Mikey.

“But you're supposed to be outside helping little kids cross the street.” Said Gus pointing outside.

“Oh yeah, that. I quit.”

“WHAT!!” Said the other six.

“I guess I just wasn’t cut from the cloth after all.”

“Not. Cut. From. The. Cloth.” Said Spinelli as TJ put his hand on her shoulder stopping her before she walked forward.

“But Mikey, you didn’t even do it one whole day.” Said TJ.

“And what a rotten day it was, first I had to get up early and miss breakfast, then it started to rain and when I tried to stop some kids from skateboarding on the streets they spat at me.” Said Mikey.

“But it was your dream.”

“Not anymore, now I got a new dream.” Said Mikey holding up a magazine. “To be a jet pilot, see how these guys fly around in the clouds soaring and diving and——hey where did everybody go?” Mikey said looking around and not seeing his friends anywhere.

————————————————————————

“Oh man, what a day.” Said Dede as she entered her home. “Mom, dad are you home?”

“Your mother has gone to a fashion show in Paris and you father was called into a meeting.” Said a female voice, when Dede looked over to where it came from she saw Lapis sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

“Again? Why can’t we all just sit down and have one family meal when it isn’t a special occasion.”

“They will one day, it’s just that their careers are just starting to take off, so they're busy making sure that nothing bad happens.” By now Lapis had run and jumped into Dede’s arms. “By the way, how was that boy, mikey’s, first day as a safety ranger?”

“Uhhhh...hehe!” When Dede laughed nervously and stopped walking at the entrance to the living room Lapis looked up at her with a bit of a glare.

“What?”

“Well...he...he kinda quit when he realised it was hard work.”

“Are you kidding me?” At Dede sign of no Lapis jumped out of her arms and on to the island in the middle and started pacing about on it. “This is preposterous, and after I had to lower myself down to acting like an earth puppy. An absolute joke. I am a cosmic wolf from colinnia, young still mind you, but a warrior no less, regardless of still only being in training and he just quits! Are all earthlings this lazy?”

“Well he is still a kid.” Said Dede pouring herself a glass of juice.

“But so are you and you're a galactic guardian. I wonder if this is the reason there’s not many human guardians.” Lapis said sitting in front of Dede who had took a seat on a bar stool surrounding the island herself.

“Probably but let’s not forget that most humans aren’t very good at keeping secrets and sticking to their words of not telling anyone, let’s not forget the Larry incident.”

“Speaking of keeping your word, will I really have to keep acting like a lowly dog whenever that boy wants to play?”

“Unfortunately yes, but I wouldn’t worry about it. He’s a sixth grader and I’m only in fourth, so I don’t think I’ll be talking to him much about anything.

“Fine! Again I’m a warrior but I’ll do it for you as you’ll be my partner when my powers awaken.”

“Thanks Lapis, I really owe ya one.” Dede said petting Lapis’ head.

“Yeah, yeah. You can start by giving me some brownies.” Said Lapis looking away from Dede who started to giggle.


End file.
